Imprisoned by Elves
by Adria Skye
Summary: Chapter Two now up! Sequel to "Snowed In."
1. Default Chapter

Title: Imprisoned by Elves  
  
Author: Adria Skye  
  
E-Mail: adriasemailaddress@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the snow, but if you want that, by all means....  
  
Rated: Hmmmmm.....for now PG. I don't think it will get worse than that.  
  
Summary: Immediately following the events of Snowed In. And, uh, I'm not doing very much explaining, so. . . I suggest you read Snowed In.  
  
Elvish used in this fic: Ada - dad  
  
Feedback: Of course.  
  
After a rather rambunctious dinner that involved more friendly bickering than eating, Legolas, Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir all decided to retire to the living area of Rivendell.  
  
A loud sneeze interrupted their conversation and reverberated off the stone walls. All eyes turned to Aragorn. The only human in the vicinity, therefore the only one of the four companions apt to catching colds. Legolas was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Estel I thought you said you had gotten rid of that."  
  
"I thought I had," Aragorn said amidst much sniffling. "But don't worry about it, it's nothing."  
  
"That's what he always says, no matter how serious it really is," Elrohir mused.  
  
"As if we didn't know that. . ." Elladan received a brotherly whack on the side of his head for his comment.  
  
"Really, Estel, are you sure that you are feeling well?" Legolas interrupted the twins bickering.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Uh, huh. Just you wait until I tell Ada," Elrohir threatened.  
  
Aragorn glared at his adoptive brother who just shrugged. "I'm going to bed," He mumbled. "It's getting late."  
  
"Ah, yes, I believe I will be doing so as well," Legolas agreed.  
  
*****  
  
A loud, "Shh! You'll wake him," that sounding like Elladan, woke Aragorn the next morning. Determined to get more sleep, he kept his eyes shut but all other senses were on alert for one of the twins pranks.  
  
"I will not! It will be you with all your Shhh-ing!" Elrohir, thought Aragorn.  
  
"No, brother it will not, for he is already awake!"  
  
A muffled, "What?" came from Elrohir and Aragorn could just imagine Elladan standing beside his bed pointing to his human brother who laid in it with his hand over his twin's mouth.  
  
"You heard him, now go out and let me sleep!" Aragorn mumbled, shifting to his side and pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"No, Estel, we are all hungry and have been keeping breakfast for you," Elrohir complained, apparently free of his brother's silencing hand.  
  
A muffled sound came from the lump under Aragorn's bed coverings but the twin's elven ears had no problem picking up the lump's "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Come on Estel. Ada said we are not starting until you come down. Dressed," Elladan explained.  
  
A groan emanated from the bed along with Aragorn's "Fine! I will be down in a minute. Now GET OUT!" After hearing the twins scurry to do his bidding, he flung off the covers and got ready for the day.  
  
Five minutes later, fully dressed, he entered the dining hall.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Estel," came his father's greeting. A grunt was his only answer. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
Aragorn looked up sharply at Legolas then the twins in turn as he slid into his chair. All shook their heads. One problem with living with elves: they pick up on everything. "I'm fine."  
  
"I'm fine," mocked Elrohir in a high-pitched voice. Aragorn kicked his elven brother under the table, earning a food muffled "ouch" from him.  
  
"That is quite enough of that boys," Elrond remarked.  
  
"Ada," Elladan interrupted his brothers bickering. "Elrohir, Legolas, Estel and I have planned a hunting trip today. May we go?"  
  
Elrond cast a look at his human son. He just looked tired, not exactly sick. "I suppose that would be fine, boys. But," he said cutting off the younger beings cheers. "No orcs, wolves, wargs or any other such nonsense. I do not enjoy patching you up every time you return from one of your trips." 3 "Yes, Ada!"s and one "Yes, Lord Elrond" greeted his statement, as the young elves and their human companion started vacating their chairs. He stopped them mid-move. "And Elrohir,"  
  
"Yes Ada?"  
  
"Please do not shoot your brother in the foot again. Please be careful."  
  
"Yes Ada," Elrohir felt color rise in his cheeks.  
  
And with that, the boys disappeared from the dining room, leaving all of their breakfast dishes behind them. "I have a bad feeling about this," Elrond muttered. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Imprisoned by Elves Chapter Two  
  
Author: Adria Skye  
  
E-Mail: adriasemailaddress@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the snow, but if you want that, by all means . . .  
  
Rated: Hmmmmm . . . for now PG. I don't think it will get worse than that.  
  
Summary: Immediately following the events of Snowed In. And, uh, I'm not doing very much explaining, so. . . . I suggest you read Snowed In.  
  
Elvish used in this fic: Ada - dad  
  
Feedback: Of course. The more I get, the faster I write. . . .  
  
"Aragorn," The two friends stood in the barn packing a few last minute supplies. "Are you sure you're up to this? You know how your colds get sometimes. . . ."  
  
Aragorn sighed. First it had been his father, then Elladan, now Legolas. "I'm fine," He winced. That has come out a little more sharply than he had wanted it to. He cinched the saddle on his horse tighter and rolled his eyes in irritation. He turned around, leaned on his horse's saddle, and looked at his friend. "Legolas, I'm sorry. But I'm fine." In truth, he did not feel one hundred percent but was not about to tell his friend that. Aragorn inwardly shuddered at the consequences of that action. His father would first reprimand him for not telling him sooner, then would send him up to this bed. He would have stay there until the elven lord decided to give him a clean bill of health. But before that could be accomplished Aragorn would be forced to ingest all types of his elven father's vile herbal concoctions and teas. Aragorn had long ago decided that when it came to colds it just did not pay to have an elven healer for a father. He continued. "I know what I'm doing."  
  
A rather undignified snort came from around the corner of the barn. Elrohir's head appeared. "That would be a first." He had only caught the tail end of the conversation. He turned serious. "Estel, are you sure you want to go with us, I mean-"  
  
Aragorn cut him off before he could go any further. "If I hear that comment ONE more time, I swear the being who utters it will be in bed for a week. Hunting trip or no."  
  
Elrohir moved closer to the other elf. "Listen to him Legolas," Elrohir commented drily as if the human were not standing three feet away from him. "He's definitely sick. He's already cranky."  
  
"Well, maybe he's not sick," Legolas bantered. "I mean, if he's cold, he gets cranky. If he's tired, he gets cranky. If he's-" "We get your point," Elladan now appeared. "But I must agree, I'm not sure he's fully well." He started advancing on his foster brother. "Maybe we should have Ada check him out before we leave."  
  
Aragorn growled in frustration and retreated when he remembered he had forgotten to pack rope. Last time he had forgotten rope, he had been stranded on a 300 foot high precipice above a rather swift river for four hours while his brothers attempted to find enough vine that when tied together would create an approximately thirty foot long rope so they could lower it down to him and haul him back up. Only to have Elladan end up falling to the same ledge in the process. Needless to say, he had never forgotten rope after that.  
  
Elladan continued as if he had never been interrupted in the first place. "I'm serious. You know how humans can catch colds in damp weather. If he ends up soaked because it starts snowing again and catches pneumonia because of it, I do not want to have to explain it to Ada."  
  
"Well I'm serious too, brother," Elrohir said. "And I say that if we don't leave now, Ada's not going to let us go at all. Besides, we'll stick close to Imladris and if Estel starts getting sicker, we'll take him home."  
  
Elladan pondered his twin's statement for a moment, then nodded his head. Aragorn chose this moment to appear. "It's quiet, that's never a good sign. What are you three plotting?" He asked as he stashed his rope in one of his saddlebags. When his companions didn't answer, he shook his head. "Come on, Ada might remember the snow hasn't melted and he won't let me out of the house if we don't leave NOW."  
  
The elves all murmured their agreements and four set out.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, that was productive," Aragorn commented drily. All they had caught were enough snow hares to have for dinner. The said rabbits were currently being roasted by Legolas over their campfire.  
  
"It would have been more so if Elladan's horse had not scared that flock of birds," Elrohir complained. "I had a perfectly good shot at a few of them before they started disappearing."  
  
"That was not my fault, brother," Elladan said.  
  
"It was your horse," Elrohir reasoned. "Therefore, it was your fault,"  
  
"It is not my responsibility to steer my mount around every single twig, branch, and leaf in our path," Elladan argued. "Besides if you had not been scared by that spider that you found in our packed lunch and screeched, then Legolas and I could have gotten two more rabbits. Large ones too."  
  
"I did not 'screech!'"  
  
"Yes, you did brother."  
  
"Not so," Elrohir looked to Legolas for help. He shook his head. Aragorn was next.  
  
"Do not get me involved in this one, Elrohir. Besides you did sound rather feminine. . . ." Aragorn ducked as Elrohir threw a twig at him.  
  
"I will get you back for that, Estel."  
  
Aragorn dropped the subject and became quiet. Elrohir continued to bicker with Elladan in the background. Because of the snow, they would have to construct a flet in a nearby tree and sleep above the ground tonight. And he was not very fond of heights. He hoped Elrohir would either forget what he had threatened or wait until later to carry it out.  
  
SOOOOO . . .What did you all think? Hmm? Wellllll, I guess you will just have to LEAVE ME A REVIEW and see if I write the next chapter any faster . . . 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
The next day found them astride their horses once again.  
  
"I sincerely hope you are proud of your self Elrohir! You once again managed to scare away an entire herd of deer before any of us got a shot off." Elladan reprimanded.  
  
"If it had not been for you tripping me while I'm trying to remount, we wouldn't be having this discussion." Elrohir shot back.  
  
"I did not trip you, brother. That was your own fault."  
  
"No, it was yours, remember? You. . ."  
  
"I swear, mellon nin, they act as though they were still children." Aragorn remarked.  
  
"Ah, but they are Estel, they are," A smile crept up on Legolas' face. "And so are you."  
  
"Why Legolas Thranduilion, you pompus little..." The human was stopped short as a snowball caught him in the shoulder and he sneezed at the same time, pushing him precariously close to falling out of his saddle. As he regained his balance, he whipped around to see that the twins had finally stopped their bickering long enough to gang up on their little brother. They were now on foot pursuing Legolas who had dismounted as well. Not as fleet-footed as his companions, Aragorn rode hard to catch up with them. Giving them a wide berth he rode ahead of them, and dismounted. He quickly formed three snowballs and gathered them in his arms, then proceeded to hide behind a large tree. As soon as Aragorn had concealed himself, the three elves raced into the small clearing. He let his projectiles fly. Each found it's mark and the human fled for the safety of his saddle.  
  
"Oh no you don't little brother!" Elrohir caught his foot and upset his balance. He landed hard in the snow. And was immediately tackled by three vengeful elves.  
  
Two hours and countless snowballs later, the companions decided it was time to set up camp. The twins had volunteered to make dinner and Legolas was busy constructing a flet in a nearby tree, so that left Aragorn to start the fire. He eventually found a pile of sticks under the brush that had not been touch by enough snow to soak it. More were to be found under various conifers. Aragorn could feel a headache beginning to set in. Every time he leaned over to retrieve a twig, his head felt the need to throb and remind him he should not have left the house. Finally, when he felt he had found enough to at least get the fire going, he returned to camp.  
  
"It's about time, Estel," Elladan felt the need to comment.  
  
"Yes, brother," Elrohir cut in. "Where have you been? We were about ready to send out a search party."  
  
Aragorn made a face at his brothers and turned around to make his fire."Ha, ha. It just snowed. If you think you can do better, why didn't you go yourselves?" Elrohir could be heard in the background mocking him in a high pitched voice.  
  
"'Why didn't you go yourselves,' he asks."  
  
"Shut up, Elrohir," Aragorn grumped. He turned around just as Elrohir made a face at his back. "I saw that."  
  
"And. . ." He taunted.  
  
"Look, I'm cold, and I'm hungry. Would one of you 'perfect' elves over there like to come over here and help the 'sick' human get a fire started?"  
  
"Ah!" Elrohir exclaimed. "At last he admits to our superiority!"  
  
Legolas came over with his pack in hand. "You're quiet. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm feeling alright? It's about ten degrees right now," Aragorn sneezed. "And getting cold- achoo colder. And I'm achoo wet." He sniffed.  
  
"That's what I thought," Legolas gathered the wood his friend had gathered and proceeded to start a fire. "The twins are going to find us some dinner. Why don't you fill that pot in your pack with some snow so we can start some tea?"  
  
Aragorn sniffed again. "Sounds good."  
  
"Well, that was good," Elladan sighed and patted his stomach after a satisfying dinner of roasted quail.  
  
"Yes, it was. Good job, Legolas. If you weren't a prince I'd offer you a job as a cook."  
  
"I don't think father's serving staff would be very happy about that, Elrohir. They've only been working for him for the past couple thousand years."  
  
"True, true," his twin consented. "Oh! I forgot to mention it earlier, but I think we may have found a good hunting spot for tomorrow. We found signs of a herd of deer."  
  
"Yes," Elladan confirmed. "It would be enough to fill the storehouses for the rest of the winter and we could go home," He looked pointedly at his dozing human brother, who had managed to look increasingly miserable in the past two hours.  
  
"That's probably a good idea, Elladan," Legolas commented. "But right now I'm going to bed." "That also is a good idea, my friend," Elrohir said. "Allow me to wake Sleeping Beauty over there."  
  
"I'm awake," Aragorn mumbled. He got up and stumble just far enough to fall onto his sleeping pallet. "G'night," He pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Yeah, we ought to good home tomorrow, no matter what," Elladan said. "Of course, I have a feeling we'll want to after spending all day with him tomorrow anyway. Humans..." 


End file.
